Containers that are used for sterilizing, storing, transporting, and presenting medical instruments, such as dental and surgical instruments, are typically formed of hard, rigid materials, such as stainless steel or aluminum. Additionally, conventional instrument containers include moving parts, such as hinges and latches. However, there are numerous drawbacks to these instrument containers. Examples of drawbacks include, but are not limited to, (1) metal instrument containers require a cool down period after heat sterilization before handling to avoid the risk of burning the user's hands; (2) metal instrument containers may have sharp edges and corners, which may tear latex gloves and/or injure the user's hands; (3) metal instrument containers can be noisy due to metal-to-metal contact of the container with the metal instruments therein; (4) the metal surfaces of metal instrument containers tend to rub or scratch against the instruments therein, thus there is a risk of damage to the instruments therein; (5) metal instrument containers are not well-suited for use within a limited workspace; namely, metal instrument containers often include a hinged cover that opens 180 degrees, thus making the footprint of the opened container twice that of the closed container; (6) metal instrument containers include moving parts, such as hinges, latches, and the like, that can break or wear out over time; and (7) metal instrument containers can be expensive. Therefore, new approaches are needed to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of conventional instrument containers for sterilizing, storing, transporting, and presenting medical instruments, such as dental and surgical instruments.